Hermione and Sirius
by Luna Elizabeth Moony
Summary: MARRIAGE LAW FIC! Hermione/Sirius... This is my first HG/SB fanfiction so please... No flames..
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone at number 12 was in the kitchen in less than a second, wand in hand; ready to kill whoever made Hermione scream. She was standing in the middle of the kitchen, her hand out, looking like it was holding a coffee mug, but it was shattered into pieces when she dropped it. In her other hand, the Daily Prophet and a letter.

"Mione! What's wrong?'' Ginny came over to clean up the coffee mess.

"I…I ….They can't…." Hermione was sobbing. They can't do this to her. She was only 16 going on 17 in a month!

Remus took the letter from her a read it out loud.

_**Dear Miss. Granger,**_

_**As you might have already heard, there is a new marriage in action. You, being muggle-born, must marry a pureblood in 1 month. And you have or are pregnant with a child within 9 months of the marriage. The reason for this law is to increase the percentage of magical blood in the wizard. Since the war, the wizarding population is at an all time low. We hope you will find happiness with this new.**_

_**Minister of Magic,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

Remus sighed, "I was wondering when you're going to get this letter"

"You…. You knew about this! An-and you didn't tell me!" Hermione yelled

"What's with all the screaming?" Sirius Black came in wearing nothing but hid t-shirt and boxers, as most boys and men do there. "I went to a party last night and I have one tonig-" Remus cut him off.

"No one's leaving." He said firmly, "Everyone go get changed and be back here in 30 minutes."

"Mione, Sirius, I want you here in 10" He said and left.

Hermione just stood there with tear still running down her cheeks. Sirius watched her from the door way, wondering what all this fuss is about. He would be lying if he said Hermione wasn't attractive. She had grown a lot over the past few years. But she was 16 years younger than him **(Hermione is 17 and Sirius is 33)**!

….

Hermione, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, and Remus were sitting in the kitchen after breakfast. During breakfast Remus explained the marriage law that had just gone into action, and how Sirius is the only single pureblood within the order. The dark lord may be dead, but death eaters are still trying to bring him back.

Hermione just stayed quite during breakfast and let Remus do the talking. But Sirius, he kept going on and on about how he didn't want to get married. And how he wasn't ready to have kids. Every word just made Hermione have more tears flow down her face. Ginny, Harry, Remus noticed this. After about Sirius' tenth time if saying it, Hermione had enough.

"That's it!" She yelled at him, slamming her hands down on the table and stood up. "We get it! You're not ready to get married or have kids. Sirius, your 33 years old, a grown man. I'm 17! I'm sure as hells aren't ready! You're acting like you're the only person in this situation! I'm here! I'm in this situation, too! "She slammed the kitchen door behind her as she left, still, with tear pouring out of her eyes.

"Well, she's pissed" Ginny said, sipping her coffee.

Sirius, who was rubbing his hands on his face, looked at her. "Really? I thought it was going quite well." He said sarcastically.

….

Hermione was down the hall in her room crying her eyes out. She was going to die. That's what the punishment was for not marring. Sirius Black was going to let her die. She didn't blame him. She knew she was unattractive. Now man her age or older wanted her. Her parents even made comments about it.

"They were right. I'm just a stupid and ugly mud-blood." She whispered to herself, thing no one would hear.

But the man in the door way did.


	2. AN

Hey, just wanted to let you guys know I'm changing my name to "Luna Elizabeth Moony"

Why? I don't know. My friend and I were talking about different names we could use and I really liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Dress and Small Talk

**Sorry for the LONG wait. School and life has been a bit hectic. Tell me what you think, and I have a poll on my profile about which story I should do or Email me an Idea. My Email is on the poll. REVIEW AND VOTE!**

After much convincing, the wedding was planned. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Tonks were in a dress shop in Diagon Alley.

"No, that's to... to " Ginny couldn't find words to say about the awful dress Hermione was wearing.

"To big." Tonks finished.

Hermione just wanted something small, everyone agreed. A wedding was supposed to be a time of happiness, but in this case, it wasn't. Hermione was scared. She lived at Hogwarts for the greater part on ten years; she knew about Sirius, James, and Remus being players in their school years. She couldn't imagine how many girl had given up their virginity to Sirius. And she would be one of them. She cried herself to sleep at night, just thinking how he would make fun of her. 16 almost 17, still a virgin. Most girls in her year have already lost theirs. _**Bet I'm the last of my year, **_she thought.

"Let's try something more simple. Ahhhh... Here we go!" Molly held up a wedding gown. It was strapless, flared out a bit, and had a small train. It also had a silver around the stomach. After putting it on, she stood in front of the full length mirror.

"That," Molly started

"Is,"

"Perfect!" Ginny squealed. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She did look beautiful. She got tears in her eyes.

Ginny came up and hugged her. "Don't cry 'Mione, you look beautiful."

After about 2 hours, everything was bought, and ready for this up coming weekend. Hermione was in the library, ready the newly updated_,__** Hogwarts A History**_. She looked up when Sirius walked in.

"Hello, have fun shopping?" He asked

"Yeah, very tiring, but it was fun." She said.

She and Sirius had started spending some more time together. Their night had consisted of sitting together in the library reading and making small talk about random things. Sometimes he would ask her questions about her. And she would aske him questions about him.

Maybe this would be so bad after all.

**Sorry it's short. VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**PS- Hermione's dress and Tiara are om=n my profile along with a POLL! VOTE**

**Why are you still here! VOTE&REVIEW!**


End file.
